


See You In Hell, Beatrice

by timetobegin



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetobegin/pseuds/timetobegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow. She always acted like such an angel. What a two face slut."</p><p>"You’re telling me."<br/>--<br/>Anon prompt: Bea walking out of their physics class because she can hear people spreading the untrue rumors about Hero, and Ben surprising her by following her out into the hallway to try to talk her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You In Hell, Beatrice

"Hero’s been sleeping with _who?”_

"Could you be any slower? Robbie, behind Claude’s and Meg’s backs."

"Wow. She always acted like such an angel. What a two face slut."

"You’re telling me."

Bea stared intently at the problem set she was supposed to be working on, forcing every cell in her body to not turn around and set those two gossiping assholes straight. Or punch them full on in the face. Her knuckles were white on her pencil, and her hand was shaking so bad that she couldn’t have written anything down even if she could focus.

"Susan was there, she said she filmed, like, the whole thing. Apparently Claude went ballistic at her—"

"I would too."

"Yeah, and that Pedro and everyone was yelling at her."

"Serves her right."

Bea pushed back from her desk more forcefully than was entirely necessary, chair screeching across the floor. The whispering stopped.

Away. She needed to get away.

There were too many people in the hallways, so she stormed outside. She needed to _do_ something, she couldn’t just sit there and listen to people shit on Hero like that.

"Bea, you’re going to wear a hole in the ground."

She hadn’t realized she was pacing.

"Did you hear them in there?" He nodded. "I just— I hate them. I hate them all. They make me want to _scream_. But I can’t because we presumably live in a civilized society where screaming is frowned upon. Calm discourse is preferred, but someone should have fucking told Claudio that—”

“ _Bea.”_ Ben grabbed her shoulders. “You need to calm down, or you’ll never make it.”

"I don’t know if I can make it without exploding. They’re all talking shit and they won’t stop and I won’t be able to protect Hero from it if she ever leaves her room."

"For now, just focus on the fact that you know Hero didn’t do it. They’re wrong, and they’ll either come around or they won’t, but they’re not worth it."

He was right, dammit, but that didn’t make her heart stop pounding. With a huff, she plopped down on a nearby bench.

The world was too weird right now. Ben being right. Ben comforting her. The fact that she’s not tearing his head off whenever he’s around. Not that she would, because it’s not about them right now, but not doing it is weird. She needs some semblance of normalcy or her world will fall apart. “I see your game, you know.”

"What?"

"You’ll do anything to ditch physics, won’t you?"

Ben’s laughter brought a small smile to her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques adored! I can't get enough of these two.


End file.
